Corazón Guardían
by Natxia.Underwood
Summary: Oliver y Harry, han sobrepasado muchos obstáculos para estar juntos y poder vivir su amor. Sin embargo, hay un último oponente: la muerte. Oliver ama a Harry más que a sí mismo y esta dispuesto a todo por él; incluso realizar el más grande de los sacrificios de amor jamas imaginado. Al final, ¿cuanto amor es capaz de dar un Corazón Guardián?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , la trama a mí imaginación.

 **Dedicatoria:** A una de mis maravillosas hermanas alrededor del Mundo **, ILSLy (Ines)**. Se podría decir que este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, disculpa el atraso. Deseo con toda el alma que lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado. Demasiado _Angst_ , pero tú me conoces.

 **Recomendaciones:** Hubieron dos canciones (además de la disposición de mis musas) que colaboraron en el desarrollo de la historia, así que les recomiendo escuchar: _**Photograph**_ **de Ed Sheeran** y _**The Heart Never Lies**_ **de McFly.**

 **Beta:** ILSly, mi hermana del alma. Gracias por sacar de tu tiempo para ayudarme con la edición de tu propio regalo.

 **Advertencias:** Es una historia muy triste, pero de mucho amor y sacrificios. Si son demasiado de sensibles con el tema, pueden considerar no leer. Solo es una trágica historia de amor. Completamente AU.

Sin más, ¡A leer!

* * *

Corazón Guardián

 _Oliver solo quería impartir placer._

 _Esa era la única misión en su vida. Y este día en particular lo estaba logrando, con tan solo el roce de sus labios por cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de su amado. Su recompensa: todos los gemidos que ambientaban la habitación, creando una atmosfera de pura excitación._

 _En estos momentos, Harry yacía de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras que Oliver, recostado de medio lado, le observaba a la vez que iba dejando cortos besos por la larga extensión que dibujaba su columna vertebral. A cada roce, el cuerpo de Harry temblaba levemente, lo cual Oliver adoraba._

 _-Harry…-_

 _El corazón de Oliver se detuvo al no obtener respuesta de su amado…. Ni siquiera un gemido a la mención de su nombre…_

 _Oliver se sintió morir…_

* * *

[***]

-Es una locura, Oliver. Yo soy un profesional… No puedes pedirme algo de tal magnitud. – se negó por enésima vez el doctor Sirius Black ante la petición de Oliver. –Harry es mi paciente, no me pidas ocultarle algo tan importante…

-Debes salvarle la vida y yo te ofrezco la solución. Aquí están los resultados de compatibilidad – Oliver dejó caer sobre el escritorio un sobre lleno de documentos- Y sí tú haces la operación cuanto antes, no hay manera de que el cuerpo de Harry rechace el corazón que le quiere ser donado. – sentenció Oliver tratando de convencer al médico y amigo desde hacía ya muchos años.

Recostado sobre su asiento, Oliver no dejaba de sentir la mirada implacable de Sirius. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero para algo le tenía que ser útil todo el dinero de su familia. Salvaría a su pareja de cualquier manera.

Harry viviría por él y por todos.

Al ver que la tensión se había elevado significativamente, Sirius se dedicó a revisar los documentos que Oliver había llevado con extrema cautela. Así, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el célebre medico de cabellera negra brillante, decidió hacerse de la palabra nuevamente.

-No sé como lo has conseguido… Realmente eres increíble…-

-Sirius – comenzó Oliver utilizando un tono mucho más serio. – Haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que esta postrado en esa cama. Desde que Harry llegó a mi vida, por fin pude darle un sentido y no pienso permitir que muera sin haberlo intentado.-

Sirius manifestó su derrota dejando escapar un largo suspiro, a lo que Oliver por fin sintió que la esperanza volvía a brillar antes sus ojos.

-Solo una última pregunta muchacho, ¿Esto es realmente justo para Harry?- le preguntó Sirius ya resignado a que tendría que llevar a cabo la operación.

-La vida nunca es justa. De ser así, ninguno de los dos estaríamos cargando cruces que ninguno de los dos hemos pedido…

-Arreglare todo para la operación. Tienes 24 horas Oliver… Espero que tengas todo en orden.

-Iré a ver a Harry para dale la buena noticia.

Oliver le tendió su mano a Sirius, cerrando de esa manera su gran pacto. Ahora, la vida de ambos estaba en sus manos.

Al salir de la oficina del mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad, Oliver no podía sentirse más animado. La enfermedad de Harry los había golpeado fuerte, pero él nunca pensó en abandonarlo, eso jamás. Todo lo contrario, se había comprometido a salvarlo y hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Por Harry, a Oliver no le importaba entregarlo todo.

* * *

[***]

Harry, odiaba los hospitales, sin embargo estaba destinado a vivir entre las cuatro paredes blancas de una de las habitaciones de ese odioso lugar. Desde su nacimiento, él había sido un niño enfermo con problemas cardiacos. Condición que ya de adulto fue agravándose, de tal manera que sus visitas al hospital eran más frecuentes. Sin embargo, uno de esos tantos días se cruzo en su camino, un maravilloso hombre de ojos color marrón, tan brillantes como la madera recién pulida. Ese par de ojos y una brillante sonrisa, fueron las razones principales por la cual Harry aceptó ir a tomar un café con un desconocido, por primera vez en su vida.

De eso, ya casi se cumplen ocho meses. Los mejores de su vida, definitivamente.

El ruido de la puerta lo obligó a regresar a su realidad. Pero, eso no le molesto para nada, ya que por ella entró la razón de su existir. Oliver lucia realmente feliz y radiante. Lo mejor es que no venia solo, si no con una caja de chocolates y un brillo peculiar en su mirada.

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

Oliver dejó la caja de chocolates en la mesita junto a la cama y luego se acomodó junto a Harry, lo que este agradeció.

-¡Estas helado! – exclamo Oliver al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Harry bajo las sabanas.

Harry le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Digamos que a pesar de llevar calcetines, pantalón, camisa de manga larga y un abrigo, mi cuerpo solo está acostumbrado al calor que tú solo puedes proveerle. – respondió Harry implementando cierto tono sensual, conectando a la vez sus ojos verdes con los brillantes ojos de Oliver.

Su _Guardián_ , no pudo resistirse a sus palabras, y le besó tiernamente. Con Oliver todo era de esa manera, a él no le importaba desbordarse en amor cada vez que estaban juntos. Aunque, en algunas ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas cuando estaban haciendo el amor, Oliver dejaba aflorar su lado salvaje, algo que Harry siempre disfrutaba, porque de esa manera no se sentía enfermo, todo lo contrario, Harry se sentía poderoso.

-Oliver, ¿nos vamos a casa? – volvió a insistir Harry ante la falta de respuesta.

Su amado se detuvo por un instante, para poder utilizar su boca para otra cosa que no fuera besar.

-No, sin embargo te tengo una maravillosa noticia. Sirius ha encontrado un donante y van a operarte mañana.

Oliver irradiaba felicidad, sin embargo Harry estaba comenzando a sentir temor.

 _¿Operarlo? ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?_

-¿Es una broma? Yo…

-Harry, mi amor, nada malo te va a suceder. Sabes que Sirius es uno de los mejores médicos. Además, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Oliver retomó sus caricias, sin embargo la mente de Harry se encontraba ausente. Demasiadas preguntas le estaban torturando su mente. La principal: ¿Qué pasaría con Oliver si él no sobrevivía?

Estaba seguro que su Guardián moriría de dolor y soledad. Sería un golpe demasiado fuerte…

-Veo la duda en tus ojos… ¿Cuál es la razón?

Motivado por un impulso, Harry le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenia libre. Su piel era tan suave…

-No quiero morir en la sala de operaciones… No quiero dejarte tan pronto…

-Es por eso que debes operarte, si no lo haces nos perderemos para siempre.

Pese a unos cuantos cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo, Harry buscó la mejor manera para arrimarse al cuerpo de Oliver para recibir su calor. Su situación no era la mejor, pero siempre había sabido cómo salir hacia delante. Y esta ocasión, no sería la excepción. Lo haría por ambos, por su amor y vivirían juntos para siempre.

* * *

[***]

Estar de regreso al desolado departamento le rompió el corazón a Oliver. La ausencia de Harry era demasiado notable, ya que el estar sin él le recordaba como era su vida antes de conocerle.

Él, la primera etapa de su vida había sido un hombre alegre, aventurero y un poco irresponsable. Sí, lo admitía sin reparos. Sin embargo, la vida le tenía varias sorpresas preparadas. La más importante, se le presentó cuando conoció a Harry, justamente en el hospital, ese quedaba marcado como el mejor día de su vida.

Se puede decir que Harry llegó a su vida para coronar su etapa de madurez. Ya con una carrera terminada y consciente de lo importante que es vivir la vida al máximo. Y como si la vida se le fuese a culminar en un instante, Oliver decidió experimentar con Harry lo que era el amor verdadero. Ese sentimiento, que él jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir por alguien.

Y lo aceptó tal cual era, con todo y su diagnostico de muerte asegurada. De existir un Dios, Oliver pensó que sus caminos se cruzaron porque ambos necesitaban ser felices y ese Dios les permitió que se tuvieran el uno para el otro.

Es de esa manera, como el departamento de Oliver fue cobrando vida y se fue llenando de miles de fotografías. Las mismas que Oliver no paraba de recorrer con la mirada, mientras unas lagrimas se atrevían a saltar por sus ojos.

Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba.

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, Harry iba a recibir lo que tanto necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sería feliz por los dos.

Dejando atrás el pasillo de las fotografías, se adentro en su estudio. Allí, sobre el escritorio, sellado y envuelto, se encontraba el regalo que le daría a Harry cuando despertara de su operación. Oliver, estaba seguro que le iba a ser de utilidad una vez estuviera recuperado. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y tomó el regalo entre sus manos, llevándoselo directo al corazón.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó una gran habitación blanca, con una cama en el centro y ellos sobre ella, completamente desnudos haciendo el amor.

Porque de esa manera deberían pasar el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

[***]

 _Harry se encontraba en el paraíso. Eso le indicaba las aves que cantaban alegre por el aire, el sol brillante y el hermoso mar que adornaba el infinito. O ¿estaba en una playa? Eso era más probable, ya que se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre la arena y al girar la mirada, se topó con un bosque de palmeras._

 _Harry se sentía aturdido… Confundido… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa playa? Si llevaba dos días en un hospital y… Y se supone que debían hacerle un trasplante de corazón…._

 _Oliver… ¿Dónde estaba Oliver?_

 _-¡Oliver! ¡Oliver! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas._

 _A pesar de lo hermoso del lugar, no lo quería disfrutar sin su amado, Oliver._

 _-¿Me llamaste?_

 _Como si siempre hubiera estado a su lado, Oliver le sonrió, mientras jugaba con la arena. De pronto una paz poseyó al de ojos esmeraldas, tanto así que dejo de cuestionarse como habían llegado a ese lugar._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, amor? Se supone que sea el mejor día de tu vida. – comentó Oliver cubriendo su vestidura blanca de arena como si fuera un niño chiquito._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry se sentía raro… Diferente y otra vez las dudas comenzaban a invadir su mente._

 _-Solo un poco cansado. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir._

 _-Es normal, cariño. Pero te vas a ir acostumbrando poco a poco a tu nuevo cuerpo… A tu nuevo corazón._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? – murmuró el pelinegro casi sin voz._

 _Deshaciéndose de la arena que se había tirado sobre sí, Oliver se acercó a Harry y le comenzó a delinear el rostro con su dedo índice, hasta llegar a sus labios. Se detuvo allí por un instante y luego le beso apasionadamente._

 _Pero, Harry supo al instante, que esos fríos y resecos labios no eran sus labios…_

 _Que ese no era su Oliver…_

 _-Es tiempo de vivir, Harry.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse por completo._

* * *

[***]

 **Tres meses después…**

Por fin, Harry era libre.

Luego de someterse a infinidades de terapias y estudios, por fin la decena de médicos que se habían hecho cargo de su caso estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarlo ir a casa. A pesar que Sirius Black, fue quien realizó la operación, todo resultó ser más complicado de la cuenta, según le contaron; y por eso el hospital se hizo de los mejores médicos para conformar un equipo solo para su disposición.

¿Lo más duro de ese encierro?

La ausencia de Oliver, por supuesto.

A pesar de recibir, sin falla alguna, una carta adjunta a algún obsequio de su parte, nunca pudo tener el placer de verlo en persona. De poder besarlo y acariciar su cuerpo, como en los viejos tiempos. Tampoco, tuvo el placer de escuchar su voz.

Eso ocurrió solamente una vez, y fue el primer día que estuvo sin medicamentos. En esa ocasión, Oliver envió una carta y una grabación de voz. Se escuchaba tan feliz, que de no ser por todos los cables conectados a su cuerpo, se habría escapado del hospital para ir a su encuentro.

Sin embargo, ese era otro de los motivos para estar tan feliz. Hoy por fin, se iba a encontrar con Oliver Wood, el amor de su vida. Para no perder el toque romántico, que tanto le distingue, su amado Guardián, lo citó en la misma cafetería donde se tomaron su primer café. No estaba tan lejos del hospital, así que para poner a prueba su nuevo corazón, Harry decidió irse caminando.

La ciudad a su alrededor, se encontraba iluminada por el sol. Como pocos días al año se tenía ese placer, Harry no paraba de apreciarla. Ver un ambiente diferente, al de esas cuatro paredes blancas del hospital, era mejor que cualquier recompensa. Que importaba, si el olor del aire era igual, o que los autobuses seguían siendo rojos, al fin se encontraba libre y más lleno de vida, como solo se sentía cuando Oliver estaba a su lado.

Dos calles más abajo, se hallaba la rustica cafetería con mesas metálicas verdes, tanto fuera como dentro del local. Antes de que pudiera entrar al lugar, una joven mesera, con unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y su gran cabellera rubia, recogida en una larga trenza, le detuvo.

-¡Harry, me alegra verte! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir- le saludó sonriente la joven.

-Hola, Katt. Es un gusto también verte. – regresó el saludo, aunque un poco aturdido por la sorpresa.

Antes de que pronunciara algo más, Harry se vio arrastrado por la joven hasta una de las mesas que se hallaba en la parte exterior de la cafetería y coincidencia o no, fue la misma que Oliver y él ocuparon en su primera cita. Al siguiente instante, la joven regresó hacia la cafetería, lo más probable en busca del menú o en busca de Oliver.

Oliver, aun no había llegado y eso si que era raro, ya que él siempre era puntual. Un tanto impaciente, Harry comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se percató que había dejado su celular en el hospital.

¡Genial! Ahora también estaba incomunicado.

Varios minutos después, Katt, la joven mesera, se acercó nuevamente a su mesa, en esta ocasión con una taza de café y el menú bajo el brazo.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, Harry. – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de marchar.

A pesar de no haber ordenado café, ellos frecuentaban en ocasiones ese lugar y siempre ordenaban lo mismo, así que no fue de extrañar que ella se tomara el atrevimiento de servirle una taza de café con leche antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.

Se supone que Oliver ya hubiera llegado, sin embargo a esa hora el tráfico se ponía un poco pesado, por lo que Harry decidió no pensar en que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido. Por lo que prefirió ir observando el menú, así ocuparía su mente. Al abrir el menú, una nota cayó desde su interior, sorprendiendo a Harry al instante.

Para su sorpresa, llevaba su nombre escrito en el centro, más sorprendente fue ver que era la letra de Oliver y aun más sorprendente fue el mensaje:

 _ **Sus caminos me encantan recorrer y en sus bancos descansar mucho más si es a tú lado.**_

Mas que una adivinanza o acertijo, Harry supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba. Esas mismas palabras se las había dicho a Oliver, el día que aceptó ser su pareja en el Parque Central. Oliver, lo había acompañado a uno de sus chequeos de rutina y al salir del hospital, habían decidido ir a caminar un rato por el parque y con aquellas simples palabras, pero muy llenas de amor y verdad, ambos se juraron amarse y cuidarse mutuamente.

De esa manera, Harry comprendió que Oliver no iba a llegar a su cita en la cafetería. A él siempre le había gustado jugar y después de tantos meses sin verse, debía de estar de lo más ansioso y esa era su manera de demostrárselo. Así, que Harry tomó la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Iría a buscarlo al parque, allí de seguro sí lo iba a encontrar.

Le tomó unos quince minutos llegar al lugar, pese a su reciente operación y lo bien que se sentía, no quería forzar demasiado las cosas. El Parque Central de Londres, era enorme. Encontrar a Oliver no sería tan fácil, sin embargo cierta _corazonada_ le decía que debería ir rumbo al Este, donde se encontraba el gran Lago. A ambos les encantaba ver el atardecer en ese lugar, sentados en la grama, espalda contra espalda. Siempre decían que podrían vivir eternamente de esa manera y en ese lugar. También les encantaba comer helados y algodones y siempre se los compraban al mismo señor mayor, que día tras día iba con su nieto a vender a ese lugar. Él les decía que sus helados alargaban los días a las parejas que los consumían, por lo que Oliver fiel creyente a sus palabras, le compraba un par cada día que visitaban el parque.

Al llegar al área del Lago, Harry no logró visualizar a Oliver por ninguna parte, quizás estaba entretenido hablando con un conocido o comprando helado para juntos ver el atardecer y así celebrar su recuperación.

El nuevo corazón de Harry, casi se paralizó al verlo. Tenía razón, Oliver se encontraba junto al señor de los helados, a pesar de estar de espaldas, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese era su Oliver. Haciendo algo, que jamás se hubiera atrevido hacer con su antiguo corazón, Harry corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, concentrado en un solo objetivo: fundirse en un abrazo en los brazos de su gran amor. Pero no iba lo suficientemente rápido, ya que él comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Oliver, no te vayas! Ya estoy aquí…

Frenó en seco al percatarse de que ese hombre, no era su Oliver. Tenía la misa estatura, la misma forma de cuerpo y hasta la misma chaqueta de cuero, pero no era su Oliver. La confusión le invadió de inmediato. ¿Cómo se pudo equivocar de esa manera?

¿Dónde estaba su Oliver?

El extraño hombre continúo su rumbo y más adelante se unió a una joven mujer, quien cargaba a un pequeño bebe en brazos. Definitivamente, no era Oliver.

-¡Harry, me alegra verte! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir- le saludó el anciano.

Esas palabras para Harry, no eran desconocidas, algo parecido ya le había dicho Katt a su llegada a la cafetería.

-Yo… Yo ando buscando a Oliver. ¿Lo ha visto?- la voz de Harry sonó algo inestable, ya que aun se estaba recuperando de la carrera, sin embargo se seguía sintiendo vivo.

-Oliver… ¡Oh, sí! El me ha dejado esto para ti.

Sin perder más tiempo, el anciano sacó de su bolsillo una nota, muy parecida a la que encontró en el menú y se la extendió junto con una paleta de helado.

-Que la disfrutes, hijo. – sin más, el anciano le sonrió y se alejo para continuar vendiendo sus helados y algodones.

Otra vez solo, Harry se dirigió hacia uno de los bancos frente al lago y se acomodó para así poder leer la nota de Oliver. En esta ocasión su amado le escribió:

 _ **He visto las mismas escenas incontables veces, sin embargo cada vez que las veo contigo se siente diferente.**_

Harry comenzó a reír internamente. Realmente, Oliver estaba dispuesto a hacerlo recorrer toda la ciudad hasta encontrarlo. Esas palabras, las había pronunciado el mismo Oliver, un día que fueron a ver por quinta vez el Musical: _Wicked_ , el cual estaba en aquella ocasión de gira por varios Teatros. Así, que por complacer a Harry, Oliver accedió a ir a una función en cada teatro diferente.

El misterio era descubrir en cuál de todos los teatros se encontraba Oliver. Harry lo medito por unos minutos, hasta que la respuesta llegó a su mente de manera fugaz. A diez calles del Parque Central, había un teatro y si su memoria no le fallaba, en ese mismo teatro Oliver había hecho tal declaración. En esta ocasión, no iba a poner a prueba su corazón, así que se dirigió rumbo a las afueras del parque y allí tomaría un taxi para poder llegar al teatro.

Así lo hizo.

Con cada calle que dejaban atrás y mientras más cerca estaba del teatro, el corazón nuevo de Harry no dejaba de acelerarse. De seguro, si algo le ocurría, Sirius iba a matar a Oliver por no hacer de su sorpresa una menos agotadora y misteriosa.

Luego de pagarle al taxista, Harry no sabía si dirigirse a la boletería o al interior del teatro. Tratando de recordar si ellos hacían algo en particular que le diera una pista, Harry se topó con uno de los encargados del teatro. El joven de cabello rojizo le sonrió.

-¡Harry, me alegra verte! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir-

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Cada una de las personas con las que había hablado le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo. Harry, ya no estaba seguro de nada…

-Ven conmigo, Oliver ha preparado algo para ti…-

Sin decirle nada al joven, porque en realidad no sabía que decirle, se dejó guiar por él hasta donde sea que fueran. Lo que si le alegraba era el saber que por fin vería a Oliver y le haría pagar a puro beso todo aquel misterio. El joven guía, abrió para él la puerta de una de las salas de teatro, la más grande y hermosa de todas, en definitiva. Mientras lo guiaban hacia su asiento, Harry pudo apreciar el asombroso lugar de dos pisos, alfombra roja resplandeciente, las hileras de asientos acojinados de color rubí y juraría que los arcos de la enorme tarima estaban hechos de oro. Al mirar hacia el techo, se percató de la asombrosa y gigantesca lámpara, cubierta de miles de bombillitas, iluminando todo el lugar.

Justo se detuvieron en la tercera fila cerca de la tarima.

-El asiento que debe ocupar tiene marcado tu nombre. Sin más, me retiro.

Antes de retirarse, el joven guía realizó media reverencia y luego se dispuso a salir. Harry, ahora completamente ansioso, se fue en busca de su asiento, el cual quedó justo en el medio de la fila y dándole una vista perfecta al centro de la tarima. Algo de lo que Harry no se había percatado antes era que una enorme pantalla se hallaba colgando en medio de la tarima de la sala. Lo que le hizo deducir, que probablemente no verían una obra, sino una película. Tomó asiento con la esperanza de que Oliver atravesara radiante por la puerta o apareciera trepado en la tarima.

 _-Harry, mi amor. Te he extrañado tanto._

Sí, esa fue la voz de Oliver. Era su voz, pero no estaba a su lado, estaba sobre la tarima, pero no estaba realmente…

Era él, su Oliver, pero a través de la pantalla. Harry nunca supo realmente cuando las luces se habían apagado y la pantalla tomó vida propia con la imagen de Oliver en ella.

 _-… Sé que por tu mente deben estar pasando miles de preguntas, sin respuestas. Sin embargo, antes que nada: ¡Feliz Aniversario, mi vida! O ¿ya olvidaste que día es hoy? Espero que no…_

Oliver lucia radiante como siempre, pero su corazón le decía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

 _-Si estás viendo este vídeo, mi vida, es porque has sobrevivido a tu operación y eso es una noticia excelente para ambos, ¿verdad? Sabes… me gustaría estar contigo… Aunque, en realidad… estoy contigo…junto a ti… dentro de ti…_

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué estaba escuchando?

-Oliver… ¿Qué has hecho? – murmuró casi sin aire.

 _-…No me odies por ser un cobarde, Harry. Aunque, ya no sé si pueda pedirte, que me ames por intentar ser valiente. Esta… No es la manera correcta de decírtelo, pero nunca me anime a contarte mi verdad… Nunca, fui tan valiente como tú para aceptar que yo también iba a morir…_

Muerte.

Oliver.

Muerte.

Oliver.

Harry estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer si seguía viendo y escuchando ese maldito vídeo. No… eso no le podía estar pasando… Mucho menos ahora que él se sentía tan vivo… Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar sus lentes y con más que deseaba moverse y huir no podía. Una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad, lo mantenía atado al asiento.

 _-…Nunca fui capaz de revelarte mi padecimiento… En mi cumpleaños número veinticinco me descubrieron un tumor cerebral maligno e inoperable… Tanto dinero y tanta ciencia para nada… iba a morir. Sin embargo, viví mucho más de lo esperado y todo porque nuestro destino era conocernos. ¿Cómo arruinar tal felicidad revelando tal tragedia?_

Harry se sintió morir ante tal revelación. Todo le daba vueltas… ¿Cómo no le dijo antes? ¿Cómo se atrevió a esconderse tras una pantalla?

-Oliver…

 _-…En ese momento lo comprendí. Al mundo no le hacen falta más personas como yo, Harry. Sino más personas como tú. Ese tumor me arrebató las ilusiones, no me dejó razón alguna para luchar, pero al conocerte yo supe muy bien que debía morir para que tú…pudieras vivir…No existe razón para que ambos tuviéramos que morir, si yo podía salvarte a ti…_

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!

"… _yo supe muy bien que debía morir para que tú…pudieras vivir…"_

Esas palabras le perforaron el cerebro hasta llevarlo a la inconsciencia.

* * *

[***]

Harry se sentía aturdido, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba. Solo escuchaba a lo lejos un murmullo de voces, pero no lograba distinguir ninguna de ellas. Poco a poco, intento abrir sus ojos, los cuales le pesaban el triple, pero tampoco recordaba la razón.

-Harry, todo va a estar bien…-

Esa voz…

Como un terremoto, todo el aturdimiento de su cabeza colapso, dándole paso a todos sus recuerdos de una sola vez. Solo una sola cosa lo hizo reaccionar de golpe: Oliver estaba muerto.

-¡Oliver!- gritó Harry alertando a todos a su alrededor.

Pese a su pésima visión sin sus lentes, pudo distinguir al menos cinco sombras de personas presentes en donde quiera que estuviesen.

-Cálmate, Harry. Todo está bien.- le dijo alguien a su derecha.

-¡No! Nada está bien. ¿Por qué nadie me dice la verdad? – exclamó a puro pulmón. - ¡No soy un idiota! ¡Exijo la verdad!

-¡Esta bien! Déjenme a solas con él… Ya ha tenido suficiente.- ese era Sirius Black hablando. Harry no necesitaba verlo con claridad para reconocer su voz.

El resto de las sombras se fueron desplazando, hasta dejarlos a ellos dos a solas. Harry sintió el cambio de peso y dedujo que estaban en una cama, una cama de hospital.

-Necesitaras estos. – dijo Sirius al dejarle sobre la mano sus lentes.

Ya con ellos, Harry pudo verlo todo con claridad y no se equivoco, en realidad sí estaban en la habitación del hospital y Sirius estaba a su lado sosteniendo un paquete. A pesar de estar envuelto como si fuera un regalo, Harry supo al instante que se trataba del diario de Oliver.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste!? ¡Lo mataste! – le acusó Harry, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida odio por una persona.

-Yo no lo hice, Harry. Oliver tomó su propia decisión… Una de la cual no me siento orgulloso, te lo puedo jurar.

-¡No! Tú eres un medico… ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?!

-Harry… Él iba a morir y me confesó que el peor de sus temores era dejarte desamparado en este mundo. Por eso, agarró la primera oportunidad que surgió para salvarte la vida y ha funcionado.

-¡Egoístas! Son todos unos malditos… - las lagrimas y el nudo que se apoderó de su garganta le impidieron seguir expresando su dolor.

¿En qué carajos Oliver estaba pensando? ¿Cómo…? Oliver…

-¡Dejaste que cometiera suicidio! Y todo por salvarme… ¡No lo acepto! Mi vida… mi vida no vale más que la suya… ¿Cómo carajos lo permitieron?

Ante la impotencia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry perdió el control y comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo.

En un intento de Sirius, por evitar que se pudiera causar algún daño, lo sujetó de los brazos, cruzándolos entre sí y con una sola de sus manos comenzó a ejercer fuerza, logrando inmovilizarlo de ese modo.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees, Harry. Si me lo permites, puedo explicarte como realmente sucedió todo. ¿Puedo confiar en que sabrás comportarte?

Harry asintió a modo de respuesta. A estas alturas las palabras no encontraban vía alguna de escape. Sirius, confiando en él, soltó el agarre sobre sus brazos y se reacomodó a su lado.

-El tumor que Oliver tenía en el cerebro era incurable, Harry y él siempre lo supo. Las razones que tuvo para callar la verdad, las desconozco, sin embargo te puedo asegurar que hizo hasta lo imposible para salvarte, así me lo hizo saber. Oliver, no se suicido, mucho menos nosotros lo asesinamos. Como médicos cumplimos con su deseo de salvarte la vida…

Harry volvió a sentirse invadido por el aturdimiento. Todo aquello era una locura… Oliver, decidió por su cuenta abandonar este mundo y dejarlo solo… Desamparado.

-No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero no quita el hecho que Oliver hizo todo pensando en ti. Peor hubiera sido perderlo de repente, para luego fallecer de igual manera. Ahora… Y para siempre el corazón de Oliver te dará vida…

-Para poder vivir por los dos…- culminó la frase Harry. Las mismas palabras que Oliver siempre le repetía en cada momento.

Dominado por un impulso, Harry se llevo su mano hasta el pecho. Allí, dentro de su piel, latía el corazón de su amado. Un corazón que no había pedido, pero que le fue otorgado. Quizás luego cambie su opinión, pero ahora no sabía que sentir… ¿Cómo va a seguir viviendo sabiendo que Oliver tuvo que morir para poder salvarlo?

-Si no es un asesinato ni un suicidio, ¿Cómo se le llama? ¿Cómo le hago para ahora sentir menos culpa? – Harry dejó escapar las preguntas de manera automática. Necesitaba pensar en voz alta para no enloquecer.

-Se le llama _eutanasia_. Se utiliza en pacientes como Oliver, que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de vivir y no quieren prolongar más esa agonía. Al principio, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero él me demostró que no había razón para perder dos vidas, si la tuya aun tenía salvación. Pese a su tumor, el resto de los órganos de su cuerpo se encontraban en buen estado, incluyendo su corazón…- Sirius guardó silencio y por primera vez desde el momento en que su conversación había comenzado, al médico se le quebrantó la voz.

Con eso Harry tenía suficiente. Todo parecía una maldita pesadilla…

-Creo que debes descansar, así que te dejare a solas. Cuando te sientas mejor, creo que querrás leer un poco…

Sirius se puso de pie, antes de dejar a su lado el paquete envuelto, más bien el diario de Oliver. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si algún día tendría el deseo de leerlo. Por el momento, solo quería cubrirse de oscuridad. No quería pensar, no quería soñar, mucho menos vivir…

Una vida sin Oliver, no sería vida.

* * *

[***]

 **Dos semana después…**

Del cielo de Londres ese día solo caía la lluvia sin cesar. Llevaba una semana sin poder ver el sol, sin embargo igual salía a caminar por las calles. Luego de culminar un tratamiento para poder asimilar su nuevo estilo de vida y leer el libro que Oliver había escrito para él, Harry comenzaba a ver su destino con otros ojos. Aunque dudaba que algún día fuera a volver a amar con tanta intensidad, Harry no estaba dispuesto desilusionar a Oliver dejándose morir. De suceder eso, el sacrificio de amor tan grande que le fue otorgado no hubiera valido la pena.

Luego de pasar por café y unos panecillos, ya estaba de regreso a su hogar, el mismo que compartió con Oliver y que los médicos le pidieron abandonar para que pudiera superar la perdida, pero eso no estaba en discusión. Mientras tuviera fuerzas, él iba a vivir en ese lugar que tenía todo de ellos.

Cada vez que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta era recibido por su aroma y su presencia. Harry sabia que Oliver, su Guardián, siempre estaría a su lado y no tan solo por tener su corazón dentro, sabía que era algo más.

Por alguna razón se sintió cansado, así que comería luego. Por lo que se aproximó a la cocina para dejar sus compras sobre la barra e luego irse directamente a su habitación. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, nunca le prestó atención al pasillo lleno de fotografías que Oliver había creado para ambos. Fotografías que narraban su historia desde el comienzo de su relación, hasta el último día que estuvieron juntos, justo una semana antes de su muerte.

Ese pasillo conducía directamente a la habitación que ambos compartían y a él le encantaba recorrerlo mientras se lo comía a besos. Harry, simplemente se dejaba amar, ignorando todo lo demás.

Ahora, se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho antes, pero agradece de su existencia. Porque de esa manera, cada día y cada noche podría revivir el amor que se tuvieron admirando aquellas fotografías.

A Oliver, le encantaba darle placer y a él le encantaba recibirlo. Al llegar a la cama que ambos compartieron, Harry se dejó caer y al instante que cerró sus ojos, como cada noche, Oliver volvía a vivir en sus sueños.

 _-Harry. – le volvió a llamar Oliver. –Dime algo._

 _-Te amo, Oliver._

 _-Yo también te amo, Harry._

 _Harry se giró con agilidad, sorprendiendo de esa manera a Oliver. Ahora, ambos se encontraban frente a frente, siendo Harry el primero en atacar la boca de Oliver. Los amantes se besaban como si no existiera un mañana, lo cual era muy probable, pero ninguno deseaba pensar en eso. Oliver dominó por completo el cuerpo de Harry y dejándose hacer por el placer como un aventurero que regresa a casa luego de un largo viaje, volvió a entrar en su amado como lo hacía cada vez que hacían el amor._

 _Sus cuerpos convertidos en uno, llevaban ritmo propio. Piel contra piel, suave y sin prisa. Porque en esa habitación y sobre esa cama, la palabra tiempo no existía. Solo se encontraban ellos dos, amándose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo._

 _Dejándose llevar por el latido de sus corazones._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Si han llegado hasta este punto, muchas gracias por leer. Esta es la primera historia bajo mi nuevo perfil, pero no la primera en **FanFiction**. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no me odien tanto por el resultado final de la historia. Yo se los medio advertí, que sería una historia muy trágica, pero romántica.

¿Qué les pareció? Si aun tienen fuerzas para dejarme un **Review** , adelante. Son todos bienvenidos y agradecidos.

Si a alguien le queda una duda, les comento que la _eutanasia_ sí es practicada en Londres, obviamente la persona es sometida a un procedimiento y todo, pero la consideración principal es el deseo exclusivo de la persona de querer realizar el procedimiento. Así, que no todo es ficción en la historia.

Hermana Ines, espero que hayas disfrutado por completo tu regalo y que lo tomes como una aportación de mi parte a la obsesión que tienes con esta pareja.

 ** _N.U_**


End file.
